Nightmare
by Truth is Fairy Tail
Summary: Katlyn Norris. Daughter of the famous Romeo Norris, aspiring fashion designer and model, lover of classical music, swordplay, tennis, and Rick Riordan. Whats happens when she wakes up one day to find herself in the world of the Greek gods. She doesn't know if its a dream or a nightmare, but hell its lucid!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Lucid**

A dress. This whole drama started out with a dress. A good dress, one I designed myself, but it was nothing special at the time. Simple and elegant, but underdeveloped and NOT finished. I just about died when I lost the paper I had started drawing the design on.

It was designed to be long and dark, with a mermaid style skirt and a long train flowing out behind it. The asymmetrical top half was meant to have a one off shoulder, unique and detailed, until the wind blew the bloody paper off the table and over the edge of the balcony. Never design a dress on your balcony.

"Hey!" I jumped up to my feet, stumbling slightly from my platinum heels, and ran to the edge of the balcony to attempt to grab it. It flew out of my reach and down into the garden below, no longer in sight. "Urgh! I wasn't done with that!" I scowled, glaring murderously down at the garden below. I couldn't believe it. One of my possibly best designs, not even finished, just thrown down the drain.

Clenching my fists, I stormed back inside my room and huffed, crossing my arms and plopping down on the end of my bed. All that work, only to have to start over. You could guess I was beyond pissed.

I sat in silence for a minute, tapping my foot on the ground boredly, then stood up and walked over to the radio on my desk, turning it on to hear my favourite musical piece, 'Raindrops' by Chopin. I thought I'd might as well sit down and listen to some music while reading a book by Rick Riordan. Gracefully striding over to my bookshelf, I knelt down to look at the many titles on the shelf dedicated to my favourite author. "Lets see here…" I muttered to myself, glancing across the spines of the books then finally picking one at random. 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief,' first book Rick Riordan had ever wrote about the world of Greek demigods. Adventure, blossoming friendship, constant danger, and unexpected twists. No wonder this book became a bestseller. It was perfection. Just what I wanted.

Laying back on my bed, I opened the book and started reading from the start. 'Chapter 1: I Accidentally Vaporize my Maths Teacher,' a crazy and bold chapter title, but it was hilarious once you read the chapter. I sighed and let the words and music overtake any other thoughts, keeping me calm and oblivious to the world around me. After hours of reading, I didn't realize how tired I really was and slowly the words of the page became harder to understand, causing me to read the same paragraph again and again for a good ten minutes before I drifted off into darkness.

* * *

When I gained consciousness, I had the two worst thoughts I'd ever have in my whole life. One, I could feel cold damp grass under my palms, tickling lightly in between my fingers. Two, someone was standing on my designer skirt.

I shrieked as loud as humanly possible, bolting upright. I could instantly feel the weight stretching my designer skirt being lifted. Opening my eyes to murderously glare at the figure, I had one question in mind. One huge question that would change my opinion on guys forever. "DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT KIND OF SKIRT THIS IS?!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, not paying attention to my surroundings at all.

The boy in front of me frowned. "Uh…" he blurted out like an idiot, although a good looking one. Jet black hair, bright sea green eyes, in my opinion ripped, but he still had a lot of flaws. His mouth was slightly crooked, his tan was uneven, he was wearing clothes a beggar would wear (in my opinion. Apparently beggars don't wear orange t-shirts and surfing shorts, but I thought they would at the time), and he had the most messiest hair I have ever seen. It was atrotious! "Pink?" he questioned sheepishly, making my face go red with anger.

"It's Yves Saint Laurent, Pink Poly Gabardine with ribbon detail at the waist. Don't you know that?" I growled, standing up and brushing myself off "idiot…"

"Sorry?" the very annoying stranger looked offended "I'm not the one who is sleeping right outside the camp borders!"

That's when I finally thought to look at my surroundings. I was on a hill, standing under an old pine tree with… a golden fleece hanging off a branch… it couldn't be, could it? He had said camp borders! What did the annoying boys t-shirt say again? Quickly glancing back to his chest, I read the words on his t-shirt. I was beyond shocked and the inner fangirl inside me screamed. It said 'Camp Halfblood'...

Realizing who the guy was, I quickly looked down to hide the embarrassment clearly showing on my cheeks. If I was correct then I was standing in front of Percy Jackson himself and… wait. Is that a muddy foot print on my skirt. Any thoughts of admiration and respect were quickly shoved out of my mind, replaced with pure rage. "YOU STAINED MY DESIGNER SKIRT?! YOU INSUFFERABLE BLOODY MORON!"

"Uh…" the guy, who I presumed was Percy, took a step back. I must have looked really murderous to make this guy slightly fear me. "It's not that bad, really. You could just clean it."

"I. Will. Murder. You. In. Your. Bloody. Sleep," I seethed, beyond pissed at the moment. I hope this was a dream, no, a nightmare with the way things were going, because it was really lucid and my thoughts about revenge on this stranger were very very real...

* * *

**Authors Note 1:**

**Hey guys! I know I should be writing my SYOC at the moment, but I was making an OC for a forum and she was perfect for a story like this. Most of the time you have OC's with tragic and slightly over-dramatic pasts, loyal and kind personalities, and are all together... plastic. I made this character and thought 'Why not? Why can't I make a story about a rich teenage brat who finds herself in the fictional world of the Greek Gods?' I'm not sure if its original, but I've never seen it been done before so I took a unique turn with this story. It may start off to be a little fast paced and slightly confusing, but I will make sure that next chapter has a lot of explaining. It will also have an appearance of the mysterious 'dress theory'. Yes, that unfinished dress design is practically the mascot of the story. Also another thing I have never seen done before. If you can find another story that makes this unoriginal, be sure to post it in the reviews so I know what to avoid in the future of this story.**

**Now. You guys know how much I love my competitions. Shoutout in the next chapter, nothing big but still tempting. All you need to do is answer this question. 'What is the chapter title for the second chapter of PJO: The Lightning Thief?' First one to comment the answer gets the shout out. I'll also make sure to follow you and read your stories! Good luck. ;)**

**Lacy's out!**


	2. Chapter 2

This is not a new chapter. I am merging with the account 'Talk Dirty Ta Meh' so future chapters to this story will be on that account. Sorry for the inconvenience.


End file.
